The conventional horse rug when applied to a horse is constructed so that the rug engages at or rearwardly of the withers and the closure across the chest of the horse includes one or more (usually two) horizontal straps, with closure means, such as a buckle, as depicted in FIG. 1.
This conventional construction of rug has a number of disadvantages; but the principal disadvantage is that the rug tends to move rearwardly on the horse as the horse moves, causing a tightening of the rug across the shoulders of the horse. The rearward movement occurs as a result of a number of factors, including the inertia of the rug as the horse moves forward and the fact that the direction of growth of the horse's hair assists rearward movement and opposes forward movement (since forward movement would tend to catch the hair). This tightening causes restriction of movement and rubbing of the shoulders, which results in loss of hair and in extreme cases actual cutting of the skin through friction.
Furthermore, this tightening across the shoulders puts a strain on the straps and closure means with consequent wear and tear thereof.
The traditional method of securing the front of horse rugs by means of horizontal straps which buckle generally in the center of the front of the rug interferes with the lowering of the horse's neck. The seriousness of this problem is dependent on the overall size and shape of the horse, but invariably leads to a less than optimal fitting of the rug.
The above problems are particularly pronounced when the horse is outdoors and is in the natural feeding position most of the time.
Accordingly, there is a need for a horse rug which remains in place while accommodating the normal movements of a horse, without the rug tightening across the chest of the horse with the consequent problems. The normal movements of a horse include the movements involved inter alia in eating, drinking, standing, running and rolling.